Modern cell phone radio frequency (RF) power amplifiers must operate with high linearity to support modern constellations. When operating with high linearity, the RF power amplifiers are typically less than 50% efficient, even with envelope modulation. Efficiency is particularly bad when the ratio of peak to average output power is large. Designs that combine the outputs of multiple oscillators require multiple power stages and have additional losses due to currents circulating between the multiple power stages.
Thus, there is a need for addressing these issues and/or other issues associated with the prior art.